Jouons avec des menottes
by ocean-warrior17
Summary: Hizumi x Banira  Couple sortit du JFan Tour. Avertissement d'usages de menottes... D'espairsRay, jrock, Visual Kei, slash, JFan Tour


_Note de l'auteur : Encore un autre slash (J'adore écrire ce genre de chose croyez-moi!) Il est également tiré de BlaSt Fusion, histoire que je publie. Donc, désolé mais ce n'est pas du fanservice!!! _

_Disclaimer : ... Ça me fait mal au coeur de dire cela mais Hizumi ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun autre J-Rocker. Mais Banira et BlaSt Fusion sont ma propriété!!!_

_Attention, ce slash est un peu plus intense, avec usage de menotte (que certain considère comme hard... ce qui personnellement est complètement ridicule...), donc vous êtes avertis!_

* * *

Jouons... avec des menottes

La fête battait son plein, Shou était complètement ivre, dansant sur les rythmes techno qui jouaient depuis un long moment dans la grande salle. Certains étaient beaucoup plus dans la fête que d'autres, Satoo et Die en étaient un exemple flagrant. La piste de danse leur appartenait presque.

Assis au bar, Hizumi et Banira n'avaient pas cessé de se bécoter, se toucher, se jeter des regards provocants entre deux verres de Sake pour la demoiselle, et un mélange de vodka et d'une boisson rouge amer pour le monsieur. Plus la boisson coulait dans leur veine, plus les baisers se faisaient insistants. Si bien qu'après un moment, Ruki vint voir les amoureux, d'un pas plutôt chancelant et le regard vitreux.

- Trouvez vous une chambre, par pitié, vous me rendez jaloux, maugréa le petit chanteur en prenant la coupe de Sake de Banira.

La guitariste se mit à rire et Hizumi se leva, bien décidé à obéir à Ruki. L'hôtel ne manquait pas de chambres, c'était certain...

- On va où? Questionna innocemment Banira en serrant la main que Hizumi lui tendait.

La guitariste changeait complètement lorsqu'elle buvait quelques verres. Et elle n'était pas très tolérante à l'alcool, deux verres de Sake la rendaient plutôt heureuse. Son ton de voix était tantôt enfantin, tantôt simplement aguichant. Banira était déjà physique de nature, lorsqu'elle était réchauffée, elle était presque en chaleur. Hizumi aussi tournait de la même manière, il devenait très ''colleux''. Et ce soir-là, le couple avait bu plus que sa dose en apéritif et il était inutile de préciser que leurs pulsions étaient de plus en plus incontrôlables. Shou ne leur en voudrait pas d'avoir quitté la fête aussi tôt... et même si c'était le cas, Hizumi s'en moquait éperdument en ce moment même.

- Dans ma chambre, dit le vocaliste en attirant la jeune femme à lui.

Banira gloussa en passant sa main autour de la taille de Hizumi. Le couple fit son chemin jusqu'à la chambre du chanteur. Arrivé à la celle-ci, Hizumi claqua la porte brutalement après que Banira aie entré. Le chanteur empoigna vivement les poignets de la guitariste qui tenta brièvement de se défaire. Elle renonça, trouvant que la possessivité de Hizumi s'avérait beaucoup plus excitante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Il la fit reculer contre le mur et entreprit de l'embrasser fiévreusement. Banira répondant positivement à ses avances implicites, il redoubla d'ardeur, serrant un peu plus son emprise autour des poignets de sa belle. Hizumi finit cependant par la lâcher, voulant se débarrasser des vêtements quelque peu gênants de la guitariste. En glissant ses mains sous le chandail de Banira, il lui arracha un petit gémissement, étouffé par sa langue. Le chanteur enleva rapidement le morceau de vêtement, le lança loin derrière lui et entama des baisers brûlants sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se serra contre l'homme, assez pour constater combien ses pantalons devaient être serrés... Elle releva légèrement son bassin pour entrer en contact avec le membre durci de son amour et en ondulant simplement le bas du corps, réussi à provoquer de longs frissons chez Hizumi. Cela eu pour effet d'accélérer les gestes du vocaliste. Il détacha habilement le soutien-gorge qui vola rejoindre le chandail.

- Allez viens, murmura Hizumi en attirant Banira dans la pièce où un grand lit occupait la majorité de l'espace.

Il y faisait sombre, la seule lumière provenant de la pleine lune qui éclairait directement dans la fenêtre aux rideaux complètement ouverts. Banira suivit Hizumi sans attendre, impatiente de poursuivre leurs câlins de plus en plus intéressants. Le bel homme aux cheveux noirs de jais venait d'ouvrir une armoire et en sortit deux paires de menottes de métal doublé d'une sorte de coussin rouge, probablement pour un souci de confort. Le regard joueur que lança Hizumi à Banira se voulut excessivement évocateur de la suite des événements. La guitariste se languissait à l'idée d'être à la merci du sombre chanteur.

- Hmmm... Quelle bonne idée, souffla-t-elle.

Son copain se rapprocha et la fit asseoir sur le lit, dos au mur. Il caressa les bras de sa future captive, prit de nouveau ses poignets et les attacha sur les barreaux du lit. La guitariste songea qu'ils avaient été placés sur ce lit exprès pour cette soirée.

- Voilà qui te laisse entièrement à moi, déclara Hizumi en embrassant les lèvres humides de sa copine.

Banira sourit à cette idée. Le beau chanteur se recula un peu pour admirer Banira ainsi restreinte. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit réagir la jeune femme qui se tortilla d'envie. Hizumi revint à la charge, s'attaquant à la poitrine offerte de Banira. Elle en gémit, étouffant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les soupirs bruyants que provoquaient les mordillements et les baisers experts d'Hizumi. Il descendit ses caresses sur le ventre de la guitariste, profitant de sa proximité pour caresser ses hanches et ses fesses. Sa langue traçait de petites lignes sinueuses, traits humides et frais sur la peau tiède du bas ventre de Banira.

Le chanteur se releva à nouveau, retournant à l'armoire.

- Au fait, depuis quand as-tu des menottes? Questionna Banira qui suivait des yeux les faits et gestes de son amant.

- Elles ne sont pas à moi mais bien à Zero. C'est un cadeau un peu douteux de la part de Tsukasa et Karyu pour sa fête. Il l'a trouvé bien drôle et je trouve cela bien pratique aujourd'hui, avoua Hizumi.

Banira sourit et continua d'observer le chanteur, dos à elle, qui fouillait dans la commode. Il poussa un grommellement satisfait lorsqu'il sortit une bande de tissue noire.

- Tu ne veux pas me mettre cela autour de la bouche, je te l'interdis, fit soudain Banira.

- Tu es bien trop excitante quand tu fais tous ces sons, fit Hizumi en s'approchant, les yeux luisants.

Ses verres de contact bleu pâle faisaient partie des accessoires qui rendaient Hizumi complètement irrésistible pour Banira. L'air vampirique qu'il prenait alors était une image fortement sexualisée par sa personne, assez pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Sans vouloir se l'avouer complètement, l'idée de se faire contrôler l'allumait plus qu'autre chose, particulièrement quand Hizumi avait le rôle. Le contrôle avait cependant ses limites et la bâillonner en faisait partie, elle voulait conserver son droit de faire savoir au voisin que Hizumi avait beaucoup de talent...

- Non, en fait ce tissu est pour tes magnifiques yeux ma jolie, continua le chanteur en se postant juste à côté du lit.

- Mes yeux? Répéta Banira, un peu surprise de cette réponse pour le moins inattendue.

Hizumi se tue et enroula le bandeau autour des yeux de Banira qui ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la vulnérabilité de Banira n'était plus à prouver. La femme entendit clairement le chanteur retourner dans l'armoire et fouiller pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait qu'anticiper.

- Dépêche-toi, tu me fais attendre, se lamenta Banira.

- Tu te tais ou je te bâillonne aussi, ne m'oblige pas à le faire, menaça doucement Hizumi.

Le chantage eut son effet, la guitariste s'arma de patience malgré la curiosité qui commençait à la tuer. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre près d'elle et un nouveau poids sur le lit indiqua que Hizumi venait de la rejoindre. Un ''clic'' suspect se fit entendre et quelques instants plus tard, un liquide glacée s'écoulait entre les seins de Banira. Elle en couina de surprise. Mais la froideur soudaine fit place à la moiteur de la langue du chanteur qui remontait la trace de liquide froid.

- Tsukasa avait raison, fit Hizumi.

- Avait raison à propos de quoi, souffla Banira, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir été couverte de liquide, le contact de la langue d'Hizumi lui manquant déjà.

Elle fut grassement gâtée, alors que plusieurs gouttes tombèrent sur le haut de ses seins, toujours aussi froides et prometteuses.

- C'est délicieux et absolument excitant, murmura Hizumi à quelques centimètres de la poitrine de Banira, elle avait senti le mouvement de ses lèvres.

Étrangement, le souffle du chanteur était brûlant là où le liquide avait coulé. Une fois de plus, la bouche de son homme parcourut ses seins de baisers, de succions, de coups de langue des plus sensuels. Les mains de Hizumi remontèrent se posèrent sur la joue de Banira et lui firent incliner la tête vers le côté. D'un geste doux, il écarta la chevelure noire de la guitariste et rapidement, elle sentit le liquide glacial descendre le long de son cou. Un frisson de plaisir la saisit par surprise lorsque le chanteur s'affaira à nettoyer le sillon, mélangeant morsure, bécots léchouilles.

- Tu es savoureuse beauté, lui murmura Hizumi à l'oreille.

- Hmmm... se contenta de geindre Banira.

Elle sentit les doigts de Hizumi descendre le long de son ventre pour s'arrêter à son pantalon. Il effleurait doucement son bas-ventre, région particulièrement sensible, un peu comme son cou. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à déboutonner le pantalon et s'en défaire sans retenu. Il ne lui restait que sa culotte, qui selon elle, ne resterait pas bien longtemps sur elle. Alors qu'elle attendait qu'on la lui enlève, de nouvelles gouttes de liquide coulèrent le long de son bas ventre et de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, coupant son souffle pour de courtes secondes. Elle entendit Hizumi rire discrètement alors qui se penchait pour savourer le bas ventre de sa copine. Il en profita pour écarter ses jambes pour se donner libre accès à l'intérieur des cuisses, où la peau sensible frissonnait encore du contact gelé du liquide. Il remédia au problème, léchant et mêlant son souffle chaud aux baisers furtifs qu'il laissait sur la chair tendre.

- Hizumi, se plaignit Banira, d'une voix tremblante de plaisir et d'impatience.

Le chanteur remonta pour embrasser la guitariste qui, en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du chanteur, pue goûter le liquide aromatisé au chocolat y subsistant. Hizumi détacha le bandeau des yeux de Banira, qui constata avec ravissement combien le regard de Hizumi était enflammé. Il lui sourit, d'un sourire des plus pervers, se reculant et la regarda un instant. Puis, il détacha sa chemise, petit à petit, prenant bien son temps pour exaspérer la captive devant lui.

Banira se tortillait bougeait les bras pour contenir son envie folle de lui sauter dessus. En réalité, si elle n'avait pas été retenue par ces menottes, elle aurait fort probablement propulsé Hizumi hors du lit en lui sautant dessus violemment. Mais elle se contenta d'écouter le chanteur lui murmurer de plein de manière explicite combien elle était excitante et sexy attachée ainsi. Tsukasa le lui avait dit, Hizumi n'était pas le parolier et chanteur du groupe pour rien, il était habile avec les mots et savait comment les rendre provocants. C'était une chose qu'elle chérissait énormément du chanteur, son don pour lui dire toutes ces obscénités aussi évocatrices...

- Tu les fais exprès! S'il te plaît, prend-moi, baise-moi, fait ce que tu veux, mais fais quelque chose, se plaignit Banira en le suppliant à nouveau.

Encore une fois, Hizumi se contenta de lui sourire d'une manière toujours aussi suggestive et lança sa chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le reflet de la lune sur son torse pâle faisait paraître sa peau bleuâtre, ce qui accentuait la couleur de ses lentilles. Le chanteur avait descendu une main sur son pantalon et caressait son érection presque douloureuse à ce stade-ci.

- Hizumi! s'écria Banira, prête à tout pour qu'il en finisse et la pénètre rapidement.

Son impatience ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres du chanteur. Il défit son pantalon et le retira, toujours aussi lentement. Il fit de même avec ses boxers, laissant tout le loisir à Banira de contempler l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Il resta un moment à continuer ses caresses en solo, laissant Banira se débattre dans un bruit de métal presque infernal. Il se délectait des supplications de plus en plus véhémente de la jeune femme. Puis il se décida à s'approcher d'elle pour lui ravir quelques baisers. Il crut que Banira allait le mordre tant sa passion frôlait l'agressivité.

Il enleva la culotte de la guitariste et la prit par les hanches pour l'installer sur ses jambes. Son érection, pressé contre Banira, la rendit complètement folle. Elle se débattit sous les caresses langoureuses d'Hizumi et il appréciait énormément la chose. Banira était près de la névrose et sur le bord des larmes en attendant que son amant ne se décide à la combler une fois pour toute. L'entrejambe d'Hizumi lui en faisait mal, le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur Banira créant des ondes de plaisir intenses dans cette région. Il n'avertit pas la jeune femme tremblotante lorsqu'il la pénétra brusquement, la faisant quasiment crier.

- Shhh, fit le vocaliste en embrassant Banira qui continuait toujours de trembler.

Il entama des va-et-vient rapides et profonds, qui ne furent pas passés sous silence par la guitariste qui ne pouvait simplement pas retenir les gémissements de plus en plus forts qu'elle émettait. Hizumi adorait plus que tout l'entendre exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, il ne s'en sentait que plus attisé. Dans les faits, il n'avait jamais entendu son nom sonner aussi bien que dans la bouche de Banira lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour ainsi. Les mains du chanteur parcouraient frénétiquement le corps entier de la jeune femme, lacérant doucement la peau douce de ses fesses et de son dos. Quelques morsures dans le creux du cou de Banira la firent soupirer bruyamment. Son souffle était rapide, saccadé, ponctué de halètement fébrile. À mesure qu'il accélérait, Banira était prise de soubresauts et était de plus en plus bruyante.

La guitariste avait parfois l'impression que Hizumi avait été conçu spécialement pour elle, tant il savait exactement quelle variante appliquer à ses mouvements pour créer des vagues de plaisir immuable en elle. L'envie de pouvoir caresser son amant la prit et elle bougea violemment. L'image créée était d'un érotisme tel que Hizumi dû déployer des efforts considérable pour ne pas venir sur le champ.

- Détache-moi, hoqueta la jeune femme, plongeant son regard noyé dans une euphorie romantique sans nom.

Rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de ne pas la détacher et au moment où il le fit, il donna un coup puissant de bassin qui fit réagir immédiatement Banira. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos de Hizumi qui en grogna d'une douleur vite remplacé par un plaisir interdit. Hizumi, généralement plus silencieux, ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements rauques que lui arrachaient Banira en gémissant et lui griffant presque le dos. Ses pénétrations étaient profondes et énergiques, exactement comme Banira les aimaient.

La guitariste arqua soudainement le dos en poussant un cri désespéré. Encouragé, Hizumi donna tout ce qui lui restait, très près du nirvana comme l'était sa belle amour. Dans quelques derniers va-et-vient, il murmura le nom de Banira en la serrant contre lui. Celle-ci se redressa, et pour étouffer le deuxième cri imminent, mordit dans le cou de Hizumi, qui en vint pratiquement.

Ses mains toujours frémissantes, Banira tint Hizumi contre elle un long moment. Lorsqu'il se décolla délicatement du corps humide de sa partenaire, le vocaliste remarqua les sillons de larmes qu'elle avait sur les joues.

- Je t'ai fais mal? S'alarma-t-il en se reculant brusquement.

- Non, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une fille qui a mal? Sourit Banira en essuyant furtivement les traces mouillées sur ses joues roses.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? questionna Hizumi en continuant d'observer sa fiancée pour déceler tout signe prouvant qu'elle mentait.

Banira observa également Hizumi, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Elle renifla légèrement et de nouvelles larmes apparurent dans le coin de ses yeux verts.

- Parce que je t'aime, je suis complètement saoule et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des orgasmes aussi intense figure toi, finit par répondre Banira en riant.

Visiblement, elle pleurait de joie. Hizumi en fut soulagé. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Le liquide, c'est toujours la propriété de Zero? Demanda Banira.

- Non, c'est à moi, un cadeau de Tsukasa voilà deux semaines, quand il a sue que nous couchions ensemble. Il me l'a donné en me disant que c'était délicieux et que c'était particulièrement appétissant sur un ventre ou des seins. Il n'avait pas tord, rigola Hizumi.

Banira sourit contre le torse du chanteur et ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de l'odeur masculine que dégageait Hizumi.

- Comment peut-il le savoir? Il a une blonde et je n'étais pas au courant? Demanda soudain la guitariste en décidant qu'elle se glissait sous les draps.

Hizumi resta un moment à se poser la question et son regard absent était définitivement celui de quelqu'un qui venait de réaliser un fait plutôt bizarre. Il vint s'allonger près de la guitariste et la laissa appuyer sa tête sur son torse.

- Tu me poses de ces questions des fois, finit par dire Hizumi, ne sachant pas la réponse.

Banira ferma les yeux et du bout des doigts, traça des ronds sur la poitrine de son fiancé.

- En tout cas, je ne regarderai plus jamais Zero de la même façon, conclut-elle.

Hizumi se mit à rire.

- Tu vas t'y habituer comme je m'habituerai à l'idée que les menottes vont devenir un objet de prédilection pour moi, rigola-t-il.

- Sur ce point je t'appuie, avoua Banira évasivement, sa voix se faisant plus faible.

- Avant que tu t'endormes laisse-moi te dire que je t'adore beauté, dit Hizumi en caressant les cheveux lisses de la femme contre lui.

- Mmm, oui moi aussi, répondit la guitariste, dans un grommellement à peine audible.


End file.
